


Chanyeol Next Door

by fireligh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, University Student Park Chanyeol, Writer Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireligh/pseuds/fireligh
Summary: Se Karma realmente existe, Baekhyun acredita que fez algo muito ruim para merecer o que estava vivendo. Como se não bastasse o coração partido e um trabalho que nem gosta tanto, tinha o vizinho mais insuportável do mundo. Porque ainda que não seja de propósito, não há nada que Park Chanyeol faça que não atravesse suas paredes finas, e talvez por isso, tudo no vizinho lhe dava nos nervos. Para piorar, ele tinha um cachorro enorme e potencialmente assassino. Baekhyun pode até ser um cara chato, mas temia de verdade pela vida se seus 5 gatos. O que não esperava é que em uma das fugas de Gandalf, o mais travesso dos 5, ele acabasse fazendo amizade com o golden retriever do vizinho. Muito menos que virasse uma rotina seus encontros. Agora, além de aceitar que cães e gatos podem ser amigos, precisava reafirmar  diariamente de onde vinha aquele ódio que jurou ter pelo vizinho.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Chanyeol Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #189  
> Então...........  
> Foi TÃO difícil escrever essa história. Não sei nem por onde começar. Escolhi um plot que amei demais e morri de medo de não fazer jus a ele. Desisti, quebrei cabeça, até chorar chorei. Mas cá estamos nós depois de tantos surtos. Eu adorei a história girar em torno de dois opostos, foi muito fofo e divertido imaginar isso. E sério, queria um Chanyeol de vizinho. Porque ele é meu tudo. Os bichinhos também... E esse Baekhyn é uma peça, viu? Ele pensa em cada coisa.........  
> Para quem doou o plot: espero que você se divirta bastante, dê uma risadinha aqui, porque eu JURO que tentei ser engraçada, mas meu senso de humor... Não sei, leia por sua conta e risco! Também coloquei referências a coisas que imaginei que você gostaria de ver, e pessoalmente achei legal até, hehe.  
> No mais, queria agradecer a quem fez o feedback e a minha beta, vocês me tranquilizaram muito. Posso dizer que depois de tanto sofrer, gostei e estou orgulhosa dessa história.  
> Então boa leitura a todos, e cuidado com o ranço, vai que é paixão reprimida? ai ai KKKKKKKKK eu sou boba  
> ENFIM, me digam: Vocês são mais Chanyeol ou mais Baekhyun?

CHANYEOL NEXT DOOR

Baekhyun odeia barulho. Não sabia de onde vinha seu ódio, mas ele existia e era enorme. Naquele dia, só não era maior do que a vontade que tinha de chegar em casa enquanto entrava no seu prédio e estranhava toda aquela movimentação diferenciada. Geralmente, tudo é muito calmo e silencioso, o hall sempre está vazio e ele mal saberia identificar os rostos dos vizinhos se não fosse pelas reuniões de condomínio e sua boa memória. Mas há uma agitação ali que o deixa agoniado, implorando mentalmente para que não durasse muito: odiaria entrar em contato com tantas pessoas todo dia. É que também _odiava_ gente. 

Ele passa pela portaria e acena para o senhor Kim com um sorriso amigável, ainda que o velho nunca tenha sido agradável consigo, porque Baekhyun gosta de pensar no _karma,_ e ser antipático com pessoas de idade não deveria ser nada bom para aquilo. Suas mãos estão cheias de sacolas tão pesadas que facilmente cortariam os seus dedos, e faz seu melhor para não se importar com isso, varrendo o ambiente com um pouco de desdém, tão alheio a tudo que só nota agora os rapazes subindo as escadas com algumas caixas. Finalmente ele se dá conta do caminhão parado em frente ao edifício e constata o óbvio: _Que tipo de pessoa sobe a porra de uma mudança pelas escadas?_

Independentemente de quem fosse o novato ou novata, Baekhyun já sabia que boa pessoa não era. Ele também _odeia_ tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas não há justificativa nenhuma para tal atrocidade contra integridade das coxas. Talvez até fosse seu sedentarismo falando mais alto, mas toda a ideia pareceu uma tortura aos seus olhos. Porém, Baekhyun gosta de pensar pelo lado positivo: ao menos não disputaria o elevador com ninguém. 

E graças a Deus, não demora muito que ele chegue, e usando o cotovelo, ele aperta o botão com o número 6, esperando impacientemente que as portas se fechem, batucando os pés contra o piso de mármore preto, ansioso para chegar em casa e fumar um cigarro. Isso também não deve ser nada bom para seu _karma_ , mas há algumas coisas que Baekhyun simplesmente não se importa. 

O dia tinha sido meio merda, na verdade, a _vida_ estava sendo meio merda, e ele tinha todo o direito de ser um _pouquinho_ ruim às vezes. Entretanto, Baekhyun não quer pensar sobre isso, ele só quer encher a cara de vinho e assistir o Senhor dos Anéis mais uma vez na companhia de seus gatos, como havia feito quase todos os dias dos últimos meses. 

Ele está _exausto_ , e mira o saguão do prédio com tanta indiferença que ao menos nota o cachorro correndo em sua direção. Só volta para realidade quando, num susto, o que parecia ser seu dono grita alguma coisa que não consegue entender de primeira, mas que na segunda o tom rouco lhe atravessa como uma corrente elétrica e é nítido: _Segura o elevador pra mim_!

Muito mais rápido do que poderia processar, o animal entra no cubículo, pulando com toda energia do mundo e só parando quando seu suposto dono, um rapaz muito alto e com tanta energia quanto, chega ali também. Ele sorri cheio de dentes e agradece, mas Baekhyun não lhe dá nada mais do que um sorriso amarelo: não gostava muito de cachorros, nem de suas lembranças. 

Apenas quando ele não faz menção nenhuma de apertar algum botão no painel, sem insinuar um andar para descer, Baekhyun percebe que o cara da regata estampada com _no pain no gain_ era seu novo vizinho. Ele e seu cachorro destrambelhado. O mesmo cara que o senhor Kim comentou consigo na manhã anterior e tinha esquecido. Ele não deveria nem ter saído da faculdade, concluiu enquanto o olhava de canto de olho, talvez por isso ele tinha uma cara de _ingênuo._ Parecia aquele tipo de cara bonito demais, que provavelmente nunca esforçou muito na vida e a personalidade era ser _lindo._ Todavia, não quis alimentar o pensamento, _odiava_ criticar as pessoas pela aparência. Ele usava um perfume forte, admitia que era bom, e tinha os cabelos pretos quase caindo pelos ombros, displicentemente, como um personagem de anime. 

Com o latido do cachorro, um _golden retriever_ de pelos brilhantes, torceu o nariz. Não havia nada de bom na teoria de que aquele animal enorme moraria ao lado de seus bichos indefesos. Não havia nada de bom em cachorros, pra começar, mas também não era como se _odiasse_ cães, apenas não gostava deles com paixão _._ Na verdade, ele não gostava _mesmo_ era de seus donos, Baekhyun realmente detestava donos de cachorro, principalmente um _aí_ , e se pudesse algum dia escolher um cão, jamais seria um tão grande. Só isso. Nunca seria um tão grande como o _dele._

Para justificar seu desafeto irracional aos bichos, se alguém lhe perguntasse, falaria do corgi que teve na infância, desconversando sua antipatia. Não funcionava bem com a energia dos serzinhos, _sempre_ pedindo atenção e carinho com seus olhos pidões e respirações curtinhas, prontos para uma aventura. Aquilo era seu oposto, completamente seu oposto, nem entraria na discussão mental, porque era uma crueldade do universo lhe dar um vizinho como aquele, e teve certeza disso quando esbarraram o olhar. Daquele jeito, o rapaz parecia muito com um cão também, e não poderia haver nada de bom naquilo. 

O elevador parou, abrindo as portas para o corredor familiar. Foram 3 anos ali, com tantas memórias especiais que o tempo jamais seria capaz de apagar. Antes mesmo que pegasse suas sacolas no chão, o cachorro saiu em disparada, correndo de encontro a única porta aberta, arrancando risadas dos dois rapazes que subiram com as caixas enquanto pulava e latia. Só de olhar a cena ficava _cansado_. 

Seu novo vizinho pegou algumas de suas compras silenciosamente, num ato de gentileza que o deixou bem surpreso. _Ninguém era tão bonzinho assim._ Baekhyun conseguia ouvir a mente dele se esforçando para ficar quieta, tinha certeza absoluta que ele estava doido para conversar, diversas vezes abria a boca como se estivesse quase cedendo, mas então desistia, e nunca ficou tão grato por aquilo. Ele não era muito bom em pequenas conversas, muito menos era um homem simpático, mas mais do que isso, sua cabeça maquinava mil formas de proteger os 5 gatos que tinha das garras daquele cão enorme, e no momento isto era tudo o que conseguia pensar. Porque podia ser sim um pouco _chato_ , e talvez também _odiasse_ coisas idiotas demais, mas daria sua vida por seus gatinhos. Se algum dia fugissem, e tivessem o azar de encontrar o golden retriever pelo caminho, poderiam levar a pior, somente pensar nisso o deixava triste. Não aguentaria perder os bichinhos, não aguentaria perder mais _nada._ E o vizinho parecia notar aquilo, porque se contentou com seu silêncio, lhe sorrindo tão cordial e bonito que Baekhyun ficou um pouco sem graça, adicionando aquele sorriso na sua lista mental de razões para desconfiar dele. Tirou a chave dos bolsos.

“Parece que somos vizinhos.”

Os números 61 brilhavam com a luz do corredor naquele horário. Baekhyun quis pegar as palavras de volta, sentindo-se muito idiota com a afirmação tão óbvia, mas os olhos sinceros do rapaz, que lhe observam animados, espantaram qualquer pensamento ruim. Ele não parecia se importar com sua falta de jeito. 

“Acho que sim.”, respondeu com um sorriso na voz e no rosto. “Meu nome é Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

“Byun Baekhyun. Se precisar de uma xícara de açúcar já sabe quem chamar.” Comentou, com um pouco de desinteresse.

Chanyeol riu alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás como uma criancinha e o deixando com uma sensação estranha, porque _ele_ nunca lhe achava engraçado. O ato chamou sua atenção, e prendeu seu olhar ao dele, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que denunciasse um tipo de _maldade_ no novo vizinho, mas não havia nada, e isso dava raiva. Acabaram se olhando por tempo demais.

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a desviar. “Preciso terminar com a mudança…”, se justifica, levando as mão enormes até o rosto, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, num jeito cruelmente adorável. O mais velho quis revirar os olhos por achar aquilo _bonitinho_ demais.

Rodou as chaves e tomou as sacolas que ele tinha carregado, agradecendo pela gentileza num muxoxo, deixaria para pedir que ele tivesse cuidado com o cachorro outro dia, esgueirando-se pela porta e a fechando com um chute.

“Não gostei dele.”

Como se os bichos pudessem entender do que se travava. Viu _Tchaikovsky_ e _Beyoncé_ brincando juntos, e através do espelho da sala, conseguia ver _Van_ _Gogh_ e _Kako_ dormindo no cantinho deles. Como sempre, _Gandalf_ , seu gato mais travesso, não estava em lugar nenhum para ser encontrado, e era por ele que temia. Baekhyun _odiava_ aquilo.

**...**

Park Chanyeol é realmente bonzinho demais. 

O tipo de cara que puxa assunto no hall de entrada, ajuda o pessoal a subir com as compras e se oferece a ir pelas escadas quando o elevador está muito cheio. Ele corre pelas ruas do bairro toda manhã, leva um bocado de cookies integrais que ele mesmo fez para as reuniões de condomínio e vive falando como é importante cuidar da saúde. Mas não é bobinho. Dá algumas festas e é visto frequentemente aos beijos com algum rapaz ou moça bonita no corredor. Ele também tem um gosto musical um tanto quanto duvidoso, e não se importa nem um pouco com a audição dos vizinhos. Só escuta música alta, e sempre pratica as mesmas três músicas do Coldplay na sua bateria, porque além de um estudante de educação física insuportável e aspirante a _marombeiro_ , também era metido a músico. E ainda que não seja de propósito, não há nada que Park Chanyeol faça que não atravesse as paredes finas de Byun Baekhyun. Ele _odiava_ barulho, e talvez por isso, tudo no vizinho lhe dava nos nervos. 

Ele respira fundo enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos, frustrado e de saco cheio com tudo. Cogitou muitas coisas antes de dar uma olhada para seus gatos, que aos miados estridentes, pareciam mais agitados do que nunca. Sempre ficavam assim quando isso acontecia, o que ainda o deixava mais irritado com a situação inteira.

Entendia que essa birra é irracional e injustificável, tem 28 anos de idade e já viveu o suficiente para saber o quanto estava sendo infantil com esse _ranço_. Mas entenda, ele é só um cara introvertido e velho demais para lidar com Park Chanyeol. 

No primeiro dia até tentou simpatizar com o garoto da porta ao lado, acreditou que o rapaz daria uma maneirada nos ruídos com o tempo e foi paciente, mas os dias foram passando e ele continuava o irritando com seu _jeito_ e seu barulho. Acreditou mesmo que conforme os dias fossem passando, Chanyeol perceberia que estava sendo inconveniente, seja por meio de seus olhares atravessados ou rostinho de desgosto, mas não, ele não se tocava. Já fazia 4 meses que havia se mudado e a barulheira ainda era a mesma do primeiro dia. Quiçá, era até pior. 

Sempre tinha sido um cara caseiro, mas agora, quando podia, fugia de casa. O máximo de agitação que está acostumado é quando visita a casa de seu amigo Jongdae, que entre choros de neném, dá risadas altas e fala gritando. Às vezes até vai em algum bar com os amigos, algum show, mas ele não gosta muito disso, lugares cheios e com muito barulho o deixa desconfortável, ansioso e com a sensação de ser pequeno demais. E mesmo que não tenha sido assim a vida inteira, gosta de aproveitar seu tempo enchendo a cara de vinho e assistindo os mesmos episódios de _Friends._ Sozinho. E no silêncio. Porque conforme os anos iam se arrastando, Baekhyun acredita que se torna cada vez mais reservado e _cri cri._ E tá tudo bem. Ele tem a companhia dos seus 5 gatos, faria tudo por eles. Tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento longo, daqueles que jurou que daria em casamento, e é tão recente que ainda machuca um pouco. Baekhyun não é um cara chato, ele apenas reservava seu melhor para as melhores pessoas. 

Por isso, também sabe que seu sentimento é totalmente unilateral, Chanyeol é gentil e lhe dá sorrisos quando se encontram sem querer no elevador. Ele sempre puxa algum assunto, enquanto Baekhyun desconversa, nada interessado, porque ele não é muito bom em conversas banais, nem mesmo consegue se sentir à vontade com elas. Mas Chanyeol é super amigável, e todo mundo o adora. Ele carrega seu cachorro enorme para todo canto, destrambelhado demais, mas, com um certo carisma. Não havia um vizinho que resistia aos seus charmes. Exceto Baekhyun, é claro. Baekhyun _odeia_ Chanyeol, e por mais que estivessem morando lado a lado há pouquíssimo tempo, ele já não vê a hora que o outro se mudasse. Nada pessoal, entende? Só queria ter seus dias sossegados de novo. 

E agora evitava escrever no apartamento, correndo de café em café, passando as tardes na produtora, e até mesmo se refugiando no apartamento vazio de Kyungsoo só pra ter um pouco de silêncio, seja para escrever ou apenas desfrutar da paz de tomar um bom vinho em absoluta calmaria. Mas não era sempre que conseguia sair de casa, muito menos que queria. Seu escritório ficava ali e tinha se acostumado em fazer _home office_. Havia até perdido a conta de quantas noites passou viradas na salinha, trabalhando feito um louco, porque ali é sua zona segura, e era um inferno que nos últimos tempos sua rotina de anos ter sido destruída. 

Porque, veja bem, toda vez que Baekhyun saía para fumar um cigarro na sua varanda, entediado e querendo gastar o tempo ao contemplar a rua pacata, conseguia ver o vizinho na sacada ao lado, animado em brincar com seu cachorro idiota. Até isso era, de certa forma, irritante _._ E não é nem que odiasse cães, ele está buscando um ponto de calmaria e normalidade na rotina estressante de roteirista, curando seu coração partido. E o golden retriever do vizinho, perto de todas as outras coisas desagradáveis que fazia, era a parte mais fácil de lidar. 

Talvez, fosse melhor apenas relevar tudo, como fez anteriormente, mas esse é mais um daqueles dias que trabalhava feito um condenado. Nunca teve coragem de pedir para ele colocar aquela desgraça de _Kanye West_ mais baixo, ou para gritar menos enquanto jogava vídeo game. Ele muito menos apelou quando o Park inventou de dar uma festa em plena terça-feira, e deus sabe o quanto detestava festas em dia de semana. Não falou nada nem na vez que ele acabou se animando _demais_ e bem… Baekhyun tinha escutado coisas que não queria ouvir. Mas tinha confundido o prazo de entrega do roteiro final do _dorama_ que escrevia, e sinceramente, Baekhyun nem gostava tanto assim de escrever esse tipo de coisa, mas tinha contas para pagar e a vida adulta nem sempre é como a gente espera. E como se não bastasse o estresse de fazer isso sob uma pressão do caralho, era completamente impossível escrever uma linha sequer com o som da bateria lhe infernizando. Cada _badum-diss_ parecia apertar um dos seus neurônios. 

“Que inferno!”, grunhiu irritado. 

Num ímpeto, como o impulsivo que era, levantou-se de sua cadeira, dirigindo-se até a porta como um raio, tão puto e cego de raiva que nem se deu o trabalho de fechá-la atrás de si. E ainda que se importasse bastante com seu _karma,_ e provavelmente brigar com seu vizinho não fosse nada bom para isso, simplesmente não ligava mais. Tinha atingido um limite. 

Por alguns instantes, viu tudo turvo, e só se deu conta do que tinha feito quando percebeu que quase esmurrava a porta de Chanyeol. Estava de braços cruzados, olhando em volta impaciente. Chanyeol podia até ser simpático, mas não aguentava engolir mais nada, e não seria aquele jeitinho todo encantador e bonitinho do vizinho que o faria mudar de ideia. Já iria começar a socar a porta de novo, insistiria até que abrisse, mas quando tomou o impulso para bater a madeira mais uma vez, o idiota finalmente aparece no seu campo de visão, desentendido e sem camisa. Ai, como ele era bonito. 

Tão bonito que, por pouquíssimos segundos, até se esquece do motivo que o levou ali, totalmente desconcertado. Ele tinha um pouquinho de suor nas têmporas, o rosto avermelhado, e o cabelo pretíssimo preso num coque relaxado... Sentia ainda mais ódio dele por ser bonito daquele jeito. Podia achar o vizinho o cara mais irritante do mundo, mas não era cego: ele parecia um personagem de anime de esportes. 

“Será que dá pra você não fazer barulho?”, diz bravo. Era um adulto, afinal de contas. Caras bonitinhos nunca foram o suficiente para o deixar sem palavras.

De longe, via o pet passeando na sala, correndo até a porta e metendo o focinho entre as pernas longas do dono, curioso com o desconhecido. Chanyeol parece envergonhado, uma carinha de desentendido muito inocente que deixa Baekhyun sentindo-se _malvado_ por atrapalhar sua diversão, como se estivesse incomodando o tempo todo, e não o contrário. 

“É que preciso trabalhar,”, corrige o tom, se explicando. “é praticamente impossível me concentrar com você”, disse. “ _Tocando_. Com você tocando, é claro.”

Baekhyun podia estar se contradizendo, mas as pintinhas, a forma delineada dos músculos, a pele levemente bronzeada prendiam sua atenção. Tinha se distraído. Era impossível não reparar em como ele era grande e largo. E, bem… Não tinha como esconder, gostava homens assim. Olhar nunca arrancou nenhum pedaço, de qualquer maneira. Mas era o mesmo Park Chanyeol. E ainda que fosse, realmente, um cara muito atraente, atraente demais para seu próprio bem, continuava sendo apenas seu vizinho chato. 

“Foi mal, acho que o isolamento do meu estúdio não tá dando muito certo…” respondeu, coçando a cabeça pensativo. Baekhyun sentia vontade de rebater “ _jura?”_ , mas o modo como os músculos de seu braço ficavam muito mais aparentes flexionados daquele jeito, o deixa com a boca seca. Viu como o cachorro desentendido voltou para dentro do apartamento.

Chanyeol riu sem graça, mas lhe lançou um olhar _diferente_. Ele não fazia a linha dos tímidos, com certeza sabia que era gostoso. Muitas vezes até acreditou que ele tentava flertar consigo, mas também não fazia a linha dos desesperados, então apenas ignorou o que quer que seu olhar poderia significar. Continuou com os braços cruzados, a postura impenetrável, demonstrando que era preciso muito mais do que um corpinho atlético para o deixar abalado. 

“Na verdade, nem é bem um estúdio, sabe?” ele continuou falando. Baekhyun sabia que ele era um baita de um tagarela. “Mas dá certo, isola o som. No meu antigo apartamento ninguém nunca reclamou, é que aqui tá meio improvisado ainda, porque acabei de me mudar”, se explicou. Baekhyun observou como ele umedeceu os lábios cheinhos antes de adicionar: “Na verdade tem um tempinho, mas vou dar um jeito. Foi mal, mesmo, _Baek._ ”

O garoto buscou seus olhos, com a expressão de dúvida, pedindo permissão para usar o apelido. Ficou com raiva, não tinham intimidade para isso. O corrigiu:

“Baekhyun.’’ 

Viu _Beyoncé_ , sua gatinha, passar entre as pernas do vizinho, demorada e toda manhosa. Ela amava carinho. Preocupado, pegou a gata no colo, com medo do golden retriever se aproximar de novo e poder machucá-la. Também não quer vê-la se engraçando com aquele moleque insuportável. 

“Então, _Baekhyun Hyung_ , foi mal, não toco mais nada por hoje. Prometo que vou dar um jeito no isolamento acústico.”

“Por favor, juro que se ouvir você tocando _Viva la Vida_ mais uma vez eu me mato”, confessou, se arrependendo de colocar aquilo para fora assim que a frase saiu da boca, mas Chanyeol não pareceu ofendido. Muito pelo contrário, ele deu uma risada alta, jogando sua cabeça para trás como uma criancinha. Baekhyun quis revirar os olhos, aquele sorriso era horrível de tão charmoso. Ainda por cima, era injusto que uma pessoa tão idiota tivesse uma voz tão grave, lânguida e sensual. Como não tinha reparado na voz dele antes? Era completamente injusto que um moleque barulhento tivesse tantos atributos assim. 

“Não é que você tem um senso de humor por trás dessa carinha de bravo?”, era uma pergunta retórica, Chanyeol apenas queria provocá-lo, já tinha feito isso outras vezes que conversaram. Acabou revirando os olhos, indiferente. O vizinho não tirava um sorriso pretensioso do rosto. Ele achava que tinha quantos anos para fazer esses joguinhos? 

“Tenho muito mais que um senso de humor escondido.” Chanyeol parecia estar tendo o momento da sua vida com aquela conversa idiota. “Só não faça mais barulho”, disse. A voz saiu mais autoritária do que gostaria, mas não conseguia controlar todas suas reações e ele o tirava do sério com aquele _olharzinho_. 

“Seu pedido é uma ordem”, garantiu.

Conseguiu ver Chanyeol lhe dar um sorrisinho enquanto girava nos calcanhares e voltava para o apartamento. Bateu a porta atrás de si e suspirou alto, fazendo carinho na gata que ainda estava no seu colo. _Esse cara_ ... Um baita de um idiota barulhento. _Mas gostoso._ Ainda com as costas coladas na madeira, viu Tchaikovsky, seu gatinho mais estranho, o olhando como se estivesse zombando de si.

“Tá olhando o quê? _”,_ resmungou, fazendo careta. 

Que ódio, sentia que o gato tinha lido seus pensamentos e estava o julgando por isso. Porque se algo no mundo sabe o quanto Byun Baekhyun não suporta seu vizinho, são seus gatos e eles tinham o total direito de estarem insatisfeitos com as coisas que apareceram na sua cabeça. Mas ignorou os julgamentos, não seriam os olhinhos pretos do bichano que fariam Baekhyun se sentir culpado por ser maduro o suficiente para conseguir distinguir a beleza física, e inegável, da personalidade duvidosa de Chanyeol. 

Deixou Beyoncé em paz e foi até seu escritório, se espreguiçando quando sentou na cadeira e colocando os óculos no rosto. Estralou os dedos da mão, tentando se concentrar para voltar ao trabalho, mas o corpo estava, embaraçosamente, agitado. A imagem de um Chanyeol sem camisa que ainda queimava na memória, deixava sua imaginação correr para lugares indevidos. Lembrou de Jongdae outro dia dizendo que aquele _ódio_ passava de tesão reprimido. Até parece. Ainda tinha um pouquinho de dignidade e afastou os pensamentos. Focaria em outras coisas, como Gandalf, que estava brincando feito um doido correndo para lá e pra cá, tirando ainda mais de sua atenção. 

“Até você?” choramingou, desistindo de continuar escrevendo por algum momento. O gatinho pulou no seu colo e tomou toda sua concentração, amassando sua coxa firminha com as patas, carinhosamente. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, apreciava esses momentos que tinha. Mas seus olhos começaram a pesar, estava com sono e cansado, entretanto, precisava mesmo terminar o roteiro logo, ou não dormiria tão cedo. Coçou os olhos por debaixo da armação dos óculos, espantando a indisposição. 

“O papai precisa trabalhar, Gandalf” avisou, levantando-se da cadeira para deixá-lo no chão. Ele resistiu, e quando sentou-se de novo, ele pulou novamente para seu colo. Baekhyun riu soprado, incrédulo e bem humorado. Gandalf era um grande teimoso. “É sério”, se explicou com calma, fazendo um carinho nos pelos brancos e macios e o olhando nos olhos “você gosta de mordomia, safado. Me diz como vou pagar sua comida desempregado?” ameaçou, o tom de voz saindo debochado. Seu levantar das sobrancelhas e sorrisinho desafiador foi o suficiente para fazê-lo entender o que se tratava, sair de suas coxas apressado e ir atazanar o irmão, que brincava com uma pelúcia no canto da sala. 

A companhia dos bichos era pacífica, e a energia que eles transmitiam lhe deu forças o suficiente para se dedicar nas horas seguintes. Estava totalmente focado em terminar seu trabalho, aproveitando do silêncio da noite, mas como nem tudo podia ser perfeito, foi interrompido vez ou outra com os estrondos do vizinho andando pelo apartamento, muito desastrado para que um simples passo não soasse como um trovão. Horas depois, com tudo numa calmaria, pois até os bichinhos tinham dormido, finalmente conseguiu terminar. Sorriu com a sensação de dever cumprido, sentindo as costas doer e a cabeça pesar. O dia já raiava. Bocejou, fechando o notebook após enviar um e-mail para o chefe e se arrastar até sua cama macia. Estava louco para dormir, seus olhos ardiam e estavam pesados de sono. 

Não era nem 6h da manhã quando se jogou na cama, sentindo os travesseiros macios na sua bochecha como um carinho, o barulho baixo da cidade que acordava parecia uma canção de ninar. Antes de finalmente cair no sono, sabia que Chanyeol estava de pé. Ele não entende como alguém pode acordar tão cedo, mas podia o ouvir cantarolando a mesma música do _Coldplay_ de sempre e deixando, pelo menos, umas duas panelas caírem no chão enquanto fazia seu café, antes de finalmente se render aos sonhos. 

**...**

  
Baekhyun suspirou e se ajeitou na varanda, vendo seu novo vizinho correndo com seu cachorro do outro lado da rua. Ainda sentia um pequeno medo e incômodo de ver o cão dele passeando livremente pelos corredores, solto e daquele jeito _cachorro_ de ser quando seus gatos podiam ser facilmente atacados. Havia uma porção de coisas sobre Chanyeol que o irritava, mas não se viam muito, e se não fosse pelo hábito horrível de fazer barulho demais, até fingiria que ele nem existe.

Kako passou pelos seus pés, com seu corpinho peludo lhe tirando daqueles pensamentos, logo se viu agachando para fazer um carinho no gato, sentindo-se mais chato que o normal e frustrado com os últimos meses. Foram dias complicados, dias que viraram semanas. Estava _sofrendo_ como um condenado com o término, e se não fosse pela companhia dos gatos, choraria muito mais. 

Foram 4 anos com ele, 4 anos que amou de forma tão intensa que ingenuamente acreditou que nunca iria acabar, mas foi presenteado com um coração partido. Quando pensava nisso agora, no Baekhyun do passado, se sentia um pouco bobo. Tinha deixado para trás a oportunidade de escrever um filme para estar com ele, tinha sacrificado o apartamento que morou por anos e feito tantas coisas questionáveis por _amor_ que só de lembrar sentia vergonha e raiva de si mesmo. 

Tudo isso lhe deixa completamente frágil, ele sente que pode chorar a qualquer momento, porque tem sido assim na maioria dos dias, mas antes que uma lágrima ameace a cair e abra passagem para mais uma centena delas, Chanyeol aparece com seu cachorro enorme de novo. Ele prende sua atenção tão facilmente e em umas das voltas que o cachorro dá, rodopiando animado com a movimentação do bairro, tem suas pernas enlaçadas pela coleira, o deixando imóvel e vermelho de vergonha pela situação. 

Então, enquanto o vizinho ainda fazia de tudo para se desvencilhar daquela bagunça, o cachorro corre atrás de um carrinho de bebê que passava, puxando o corpo do dono com tanta força que ele vai ao chão como se fosse um boneco. Baekhyun fica tão chocado com a cena que somente quando o vizinho se põe de pé, sem muitos vestígios de ter se machucado pra valer, ele se permite que seu quase choro se transforme numa crise de riso, daquelas que fazem a barriga doer e como não tinha há muito tempo. Ele era um idiota, mas pelo menos o fazia rir pra caralho.

**...**

Se _karma_ realmente existe, Baekhyun estava pagando muito caro pelo que tinha feito em algumas outras vidas, era única explicação para o que vinha acontecendo. 

“Cadê você, bicho ingrato?”

Gandalf tinha desaparecido do nada novamente. Baekhyun não era um _péssimo_ dono, ele que era um _péssimo_ gato. Tinha um temperamento difícil, amava dar suas fugidinhas, era só o dono se distrair que sumia, deixando um Baekhyun igual bobo para trás o procurando. E dessa vez ele revirou o apartamento cantinho por cantinho, choramingando o nome dele e fazendo mil promessas irrecusáveis. Gandalf adora ser mimado, mas ele não dava nenhum sinal de estar por perto. Sabia que o bichano era danado, mas trancou a casa inteira antes de sair para ir ao mercado e não tinha como escapar, ele precisava estar escondido em algum lugar por ali mesmo. E não encontrar nem os vestígios de onde o bichinho tinha se metido estava começando deixá-lo totalmente desesperado. 

“Gandalf, _por favor”,_ implorou. Checava tudo mais uma vez, repassando na mente todos locais que ainda não foram vistos, e os que já foram também. Procurava de novo em cada um, porque vai que, sei lá, ele não aparecesse em algum lugar de antes para zoar com sua cara. Era a cara dele fazer isso. 

Viu seus outros gatinhos calmos na sala, contrários à sua preocupação. Uma vez, o bicho mais velho tinha se escondido em cima da geladeira. Baekhyun ficou um dia inteiro chorando pelo apartamento para achá-lo na madrugada, deitado sobre o eletrodoméstico como se fosse sua própria cama, miando como se estivesse rindo da sua cara. 

Deu uma olhada de novo pela sala, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do short de moletom e soprando o ar pela boca, pesado. _Puta que pariu._ Como um clarão, a lembrança da tela de proteção rasgada surgiu na sua mente. Sua boca se abriu numa vogal muda e de surpresa, sentindo as mãos começando a tremer, o coração tão acelerado que parecia estar prestes a ter um piripaque. Meu deus, como podia ser tão burro? Tinha ficado a semana inteira lembrando-se de arrumar aquilo totalmente em vão. Era um péssimo dono mesmo. Correu para todos espaços comuns do prédio, disposto a revirar até outra dimensão na busca, mas nada de Gandalf. 

“Será que ele volta, hein?” desabafou com os outros. Uma vez havia ficado quase uma semana fora e voltou com um rato horrível de presente. Gandalf era brincalhão e vivia querendo o matar do coração, mas é com o silêncio do seu apartamento que acaba estranhando os sons que vinham do vizinho. Levantou do sofá num impulso, assustando os bichanos, que pularam com seu movimento brusco. Baekhyun viu tudo vermelho. 

“CACHORRO FILHO DA PUTA MATOU MEU GATO!”

Baekhyun se perguntou quantas vezes bateria na porta do vizinho morrendo de raiva, impaciente e com os pulsos cerrados. Ele sente que pode ter 3 derrames, e suas têmporas pulsam do quanto está nervoso, as veias saltando e seu rosto em chamas. 

_Tadinho do meu gato… Tadinho do meu gato… Vou matar esse cachorro… Tadinho do meu-_

_“_ Gandalf?”, exclamou, meio irritado, meio em dúvida quando Chanyeol finalmente abriu a porta. 

A cena que se passava era bem diferente do cenário que imaginou. Piscou diversas vezes, incrédulo, chacoalhando a cabeça e tentando acreditar que aquilo não era um efeito colateral do pico de raiva que teve. Não era possível que não fosse uma alucinação, não era possível. Olhou para Chanyeol e ele parecia totalmente tranquilo com o desenrolar de tudo. Se cães e gatos se odeiam, como aquilo estava acontecendo? Estava sim aliviado, tinha o encontrado, mas era uma pulação, um misto de latido e miado. O cachorro mordia a cabeça, a pata, o corpo, mas Gandalf, como o atentado que era, arranhava o cão de vingança. E o pior, _amigavelmente._ Ou o melhor? Estava tão sem reação que não sabia o que pensar. 

“Mas que porra é essa?”, exclamou irritado. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, surpreso com sua fala repentina. Eles só estavam brincando. O golden retriever enorme do vizinho e seu gatinho branco desengonçado. 

“Não é óbvio?” 

Óbvio era, mas também era absurdo. 

Seu coração não acalmava de jeito nenhum, e ele quase pulou no chão e arrancou o gato dali à força, mas estava tão paralisado pela surpresa que não conseguia controlar os membros. Não era possível que aquele bicho enorme não estivesse tentando matar seu gato. Correu para perto deles, que nem se abalaram com sua presença, e quando pegou o animalzinho no colo, o trazendo para mais perto, Gandalf arranhou a pele e pulou de volta para perto do cachorro. _Aquilo tinha sido a gota d’água._

“Ele vai matar meu gato”, esbravejou, apontando para os dois e tentando a todo custo demonstrar no seu tom de voz o quanto estava certo. Cruzou os braços completamente indignado, Chanyeol o olhou paciente, e Baekhyun quer o mandar ir pra puta que pariu com aquela calma toda. 

“Eles ‘tão só se divertindo.” 

“Se divertindo?”, ralhou. Não era do tipo idiota que gritava com qualquer um, mas tinha ficado realmente bravo e não mandava nas emoções. 

“É, eles tão _brinc-_ ”

“Puta que pariu!”, o cortou indignado. “Tem uns 30 minutos que tô morrendo de procurar por ele. Achei que tinha perdido o Gandalf pra _sempre_ , entende? E você estava aqui esse tempo todo, todo _zen,_ se divertindo às minhas custas?!”

“Não foi assim,” tentou o tranquilizar, se aproximando um pouco. Baekhyun sentia a visão turva, mas conseguia ver Chanyeol com uma cara de espantado e inocente. “Você tá chorando?”

“Claro que não to chorando, caralho!”

“Você tá sim, não chora, Baek” ele pediu, dando mais um passo e estendendo a mão para limpar as lágrimas que brotavam e caiam teimosas. Ele está morrendo de raiva, e com vergonha, mas não sabia como controlar. 

Seu corpo tremia, e quer ir logo embora pra casa e nunca mais olhar na cara do vizinho de novo, mas tem 5 minutos que está plantado no mesmo lugar e não consegue se mover, nem se afastar dos toques pacientes. E mesmo após ter gritado feito um louco, Chanyeol parecia inabalável e calmo. _Que ódio._

“Eu me distraí um pouquinho”, ele se justificou, sua voz rouca parecia tão carinhosa empregada assim, lenta e como se precisasse dar ênfase em cada letra. Era tão paciente e tinha uma doçura no modo de faltar que deixava o dono do gato mais irritado ainda. “Você não procurou aqui-” 

“COMO EU IRIA SABER QUE ELE TAVA AQUI?”, se descontrolou. 

Chanyeol deu um passo para trás, assustado de verdade pela primeira vez. Queria voltar a um segundo atrás, ficar quieto. Odiava deixar as emoções falarem mais alto. Limpou mais uma lágrima teimosa que passou por sua bochecha. Sabia que era a pessoa mais feia do mundo com o nariz vermelho e olhos inchados, e se recuperava aos poucos, a respiração voltava para o mesmo ritmo de sempre, do calmo e reservado Byun Baekhyun, diferente do maluco que surtou não sala de um quase desconhecido. 

A lente dos óculos estava embaçada e molhada, mas podia ver vizinho com o semblante preocupado, erguendo a mão para secar o restante das lágrimas quase secas. Ele acariciou suas bochechas e não tirou os olhos pensativos dos seus, deveria estar pensando que era um bobo, mas fingia bem. Havia uma serenidade em seus olhos que pareciam chocolate derretido. “Não chora, hyung. Tá tudo bem agora”, tentou acalmá-lo. 

Chanyeol, mesmo que não tivesse muito jeito, lhe abraçou de lado, em silêncio e com um cuidado que jamais ignoraria, ainda que supostamente odiasse o vizinho e o cachorro dele. Ele era grande, e quente, e poderia desaparecer nos braços dele. Mesmo Chanyeol sendo um cara mais novo, se sentiu protegido e seguro. E era terrivelmente gostoso ter ele perto, mas ele ainda era o mesmo idiota. Era insuportável. E tinha fama de _galinha._ E um cachorro potencialmente assassino. Se afastou por completo. 

Evitou olhar em seus olhos quando conseguiu normalizar a respiração, estava com vergonha demais para fazer isso. Se sentia patético por chorar na frente dele, e quando o golden retriever se aconchega às suas pernas, passando o focinho nas suas coxas desnudas, o gesto pareceu um carinho. Viu Gandalf observar a cena.

“O Snoop Dogg gosta de você.” 

“Quem?”

“O Snoop Dogg, esse lindão aí mesmo”, ele maneou em direção ao cachorro. Baekhyun riu alto, como se não estivesse chorando minutos atrás. _Que nome tosco._

“Acho que ele gostou mais do Gandalf”, apontou para os dois. Seus olhos ainda ardiam, e agradeceu por Chanyeol agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não era de um jeito constrangedor, na verdade, era bem natural. Eles voltaram a brincar e a cena era bonitinha. Esquisita, de certo modo, mas bonitinha. 

“Ah, com certeza, ele é bem mais divertido que você”, provocou. Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Tinha o vizinho mais irritante do mundo, certeza. 

“É melhor a gente ir, vai saber se seu cachorro não dá a louca e decide atacar meu filhinho”, pegou Gandalf no colo, mesmo a contragosto dele. Chanyeol riu soprado e negou com a cabeça.

“Impossível, o Snoop é bonzinho.” 

Apenas concordou, não acreditava nisso, mas estava envergonhado demais para continuar conversando com ele. Parou na soleira da porta quando ele lhe chamou novamente:

“Se você quiser, eles podem brincar juntos outro dia.”

“Quer saber”, disse enquanto se virava para encará-lo novamente. “Não acho que é uma boa ideia”, hesitou um pouco. Não se sentia muito seguro, mas se Gandalf tinha gostado da brincadeira, poderia se esforçar para ver o gatinho feliz. Ficaria sempre de olho, qualquer coisa idiota que o cachorro fizesse, acabaria com a raça dele sem pestanejar. 

“Mas a gente pode tentar?”

Chanyeol sorriu. Lindo, nossa, como ele era injustamente bonito. E Baekhyun soube naquele momento que a ideia não era muito boa mesmo, não. Era _péssima._

**...**

Baekhyun fitava o chão do elevador sonolento. O piso imitava um mármore, bege claro e branco e marrom. Tinha padrões bonitos, era o próprio retrato da classe média, mas muito sofisticado. Nada parecido com o piso caro de madeira da casa que cresceu, entretanto. Ele está caindo de sono, meio embriagado, e geralmente nunca pensa nisso, Baekhyun gosta de acreditar que vive sem arrependimentos, mas tem dias que se questiona se foi mesmo uma boa ideia abandonar a segurança de cuidar dos negócios da família para correr atrás de uma carreira tão incerta. Porque Baekhyun sabe que é bom no que faz, o problema é que as coisas boas pareciam não chegar até ele. Nunca. Então, ficava com um ou outro trabalho que, fora o salário gordo, não acrescentava nada na carreira que sonhou em construir. E agora, lá estava ele: fitando o chão do elevador do edifício modesto que morava. Se torturando com as decisões do passado. Para piorar, estava se sentindo tão absurdamente carente. 

Gostava de estar num relacionamento, e essa vida de solteiro e de se aventurar no Tinder não o satisfazia. Às vezes até animava de encontrar com algum cara, mas, para ele, nada se comparava a conhecer alguém e se apaixonar naturalmente. Ele era um velho, e meio careta, talvez até romântico. Tinha certeza que os encontros casuais que manteve por alguns meses após os términos nunca o levaria a lugar nenhum, e sentia que estava andando em círculos. Passou pelo corredor cabisbaixo, era uma madrugada de sábado e voltava de uma visita a casa de Jongdae. O amigo tinha a vida tão bem resolvida, diferente da sua. Se não tivesse acompanhado as dificuldades que passou até chegar ali, com certeza sentiria uma inveja vazia. Tinha uma família feliz, uma filha linda e um trabalho que amava. Baekhyun nunca quis esse tipo de coisa, ele quer amar e ser amado, nunca pensou em ter uma família _,_ mas já vai fazer trinta anos... Se sentia sozinho, e começa a cogitar a possibilidade de adotar mais um gato. Mais um gato. Que patético.

A luz do luar iluminava o corredor porcamente, e de longe vê uma silhueta confusa. Naquele horário, a maioria das pessoas estavam dormindo. Conseguia ouvir sons abafados, não muito distante de onde estava, e começou a se perguntar de onde é que eles vinham. A lâmpada que iluminava o corredor estava estragada mais uma vez, ficava assim por tanto tempo que nem se lembra se um dia ela funcionou de verdade. E ainda que estivesse escuro demais para distinguir as coisas com clareza, e tivesse bebido o suficiente para não ser uma testemunha muito confiável, Baekhyun tem certeza que o que vê é Chanyeol e um cara tendo uma sessão de amassos. Bem na porra da porta do seu apartamento. 

Ele tinha as costas enormes coladas na madeira escura, com um homem tão musculoso quanto ele o prensando no espaço, colando os corpos como se fossem um só. As mãos grandes do vizinho desceram pelas costas arqueadas, nuas e tatuadas. O estranho tinha jogado o corpo para trás, completamente extasiado com um beijo quente que Chanyeol o deu no pescoço, o barulho dos estalos chegava em Baekhyun e o deixava vermelho. Não conseguia ouvir o que eles falavam, mas os sons embargados e roucos eram audíveis mesmo de longe, assim como as respirações pesadas e curtas. Quando o vizinho apertou as nádegas do rapaz, afastando as bandas com uma força que não parecia nada bruta, mas sim injustamente deliciosa, Baekhyun cerrou o mandíbula, totalmente envolto naquela cena sensual. Por pouco não escapou um gemido. Seu corpo parecia responder a Chanyeol sem o menor estímulo, sentia a pele formigando e tudo ficando absurdamente quente. Ele não precisava nem o tocar para mexer consigo. Cada selar que era disposto na pele alheia, era sentido na sua própria, lhe causando arrepios e o deixando tão desarmado que se sentia enfeitiçado por ele. Fazia tanto tempo que não estava com alguém daquela forma. Tanto tempo que não beijava, tocava, esfregava os corpos apenas pelo prazer, e Chanyeol parecia fazer isso tão, tão bem. Ele arrancava suspiros do rapaz com tanta facilidade que era impossível não se imaginar no lugar dele. Baekhyun está salivando, e sente seu corpo pulsar, esquentar até que se estivesse queimando sob a própria pele. Sempre ficava irracionalmente sensível quando bebia. 

As mãos grandes de Chanyeol apertando a carne do rapaz era um desafio para manter o controle, Baekhyun pode sentir o sangue correr nas veias, tão forte e tão rápido que se fosse possível seria até audível, totalmente selvagem. Seu corpo é pura adrenalina, e quando os olhos escuros se abriram e o pegaram no flagra, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem como se fossem feitas de gelatina. Ele não se afastou ou ficou tímido. Não mesmo. Chanyeol parecia querer provocá-lo. O vizinho o fitou com tanta intensidade, que mesmo no escuro e com a distância, podia ver seus olhos brilharem de desejo como uma faca de prata. Baekhyun precisou soltar o ar, numa lufada penosa, sem perceber tinha prendido a respiração aquele tempo todo. Estava totalmente acelerado, e quando o vizinho puxou os cabelos da nuca do seu amante, sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no baixo ventre. Tinha se excitado em apenas observar Chanyeol. Que merda. Seus lábios começavam a sangrar de tão forte que os prendeu entre os dentes, morrendo de medo de que deixasse algum som escapar, algum som que denunciasse o quanto havia gostado do que tinha visto. Mas, antes de sentir que a situação inteira pudesse ficar mais decadente, seria absurdo ficar duro pra ele, pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si e observando os corpos se afastarem. O rapaz pareceu envergonhado, e Baekhyun não sabia como agir para deixar a cena menos constrangedora, então passou pelos dois calado, batendo sua porta com força e escorregando até o chão. Quando sentiu que podia, respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos e relaxando os ombros. Puta. que. pariu. Não conseguiria olhar para Chanyeol nunca mais. Se já o evitava antes, agora tinha infinitos motivos para fugir dele. 

Sentia as pernas bambas, e só a insinuação de estar daquela maneira com ele, de sentir as mãos no seu corpo e o sabor da sua boca, ficava mexido, e isso foi o suficiente para o dar a certeza que precisava de um banho gelado. Lembrou das palavras sábias de Kyungsoo: “o tesão, antes de matar, humilha”. E era só isso: tesão, muitas vontades acumuladas. Não tinha nada a ver com Chanyeol, sabia que poderia ser qualquer um ali e ainda ficaria igualmente abalado. A questão é que estava realmente muito mais necessitado do que imaginava, e a cena que assistiu só serviu para provar o quanto precisava tirar o atraso, ou ficaria duro com qualquer coisa feito um adolescente na puberdade. 

Mas ele é um adulto, e jamais deixaria sua carência tomar as rédeas e fazer coisas questionáveis. Teve que se repreender diversas vezes, no banho, na cama. E agora estava encarando o teto num conflito interno. Baekhyun sabe como o diabo age na nossa vida, ele faz de tudo para não cair em tentação, mas toca sua ereção por cima do pijama, e está tão sensível que só o toque leve de sua mão o faz gemer baixinho, rendido e precisando de mais. Ele desliza a mão para dentro da cueca, mas quando sente na ponta os dedos o quanto estava molhado, a afasta, percebendo o que estava prestes a fazer e como isso era absurdo. Meu deus, quase tocou uma punheta relembrando a cena. Quase.

Mas o que podia fazer? Fechava os olhos e era só Chanyeol _. Chanyeol tocando bateria. Chanyeol sem camisa. Chanyeol passando as mãos no cabelo. Chanyeol apertando uma bunda. Chanyeol beijando. Chanyeol e seus lábios cheinhos, olhos intrigantes. Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._ Que porra. Não era mais um adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele para se comportar assim com tão pouco. Baekhyun precisa se forçar a relembrar a cena da batalha dos campos de Pelennor para se distrair daqueles pensamentos. E quando finalmente consegue se acalmar e cair no sono, Chanyeol aparece novamente. E ele é o mesmo cara insuportável de sempre e que detestava, mas tinha um beijo desesperado, língua quente, e era gostoso demais. Com mãos firmes e salientes que percorrem seu corpo e tocam onde gostava de ser tocado, com força e tão dedicado que Baekhyun gemia cada vez que ele apertava sua bunda. E quando ele acorda, com o coração na boca e suando frio, vê seus bichanos o encarando. Foi nesse momento que Baekhyun desejou que toda aquela história de que os gatos podiam _sentir_ as coisas fosse mentira, porque tinha ficado duro e tido sonhos eróticos. Com Park Chanyeol. Seu vizinho. Que supostamente odiava.

“Amanhã vou transar com o primeiro cara que der _match_ comigo no Tinder. Tá decidido”, avisou os gatos.   
  


**...**

Ainda que eles não se vissem muito, e geralmente os encontros dos  _ melhores  _ amigos rolassem poucas vezes, foi um caminho sem volta. Não havia um dia fixo para se encontrarem, até porque ele continuava sendo o mesmo cara irritante de sempre, mas havia uma certa frequência nos encontros que eram ora no seu apartamento, ora no do vizinho. De início foi um pouco estranho, mas surpreendentemente, Snoop se deu bem com todos seus gatinhos. O cachorro era tão dócil e manhoso que era bem mais provável os gatos o atacarem do que o contrário. E por mais que ver a alegria dos pets fosse algo que deixasse Baekhyun extremamente feliz, ele estava vivendo um pequeno inferno pessoal. 

O tempo passa e carrega consigo muitas mágoas, e também traz sentimentos novos. Baekhyun  _ odiava  _ não estar no controle, porque agora precisava reafirmar para si mesmo diariamente de onde vinha aquele ódio que jurou ter pelo vizinho. Seria por causa do sorriso dele? Ou era pelo jeitinho que ele colocava seu cabelo longo atrás das orelhas? Baekhyun tinha ficado instigado demais com a maciez dos fios, uma curiosidade enorme crescendo dentro de si, louquinho para sentir a textura sob seus dedos nos últimos dias. Talvez odiasse Chanyeol por ele nunca ter lhe julgado, e por ter diminuído suas festinhas e barulheira apenas porque  _ sabia _ que isso o incomodava, ou até mesmo pelo carinho que ele lhe dava às vezes, silenciosamente, com aqueles olhos grandões pregados nos seus. Talvez fosse porque não sabia onde enfiar a cara depois do que presenciou. Não queria admitir, mas ficou tão abalado… E lá estava ele de novo, na porta de seu apartamento e com o coração acelerado. 

“O que é isso?”, o mais novo exclama, surpreso. Baekhyun olha para a sacola que carregava, com um brinquedo para que tinha comprado, e dá de ombros. Agir com desdém sempre foi o melhor mecanismo de defesa quando ficava sem jeito. 

“É um presente pro  _ Snoop _ .”

Não conseguia nem dizer a frase sem se sentir idiota. Maldito Park Chanyeol e seu gosto para nomes. 

“Sério? Ele vai amar!”  _ Lógico que vai,  _ Baekhyun pensou, mas antes de criticar alguma coisa nele, Chanyeol lhe dá um abraço de urso, rápido, mas que demorou tempo o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dele se impregnar na sua camisa. Fazia muito tempo que não abraçava alguém, e isso lhe deixou meio nervoso. Como ele conseguia agir como se não tivesse o provocado daquele jeito? 

“Estou indo” desconversou tímido, era idiotice. Chanyeol só queria o fazer de palhaço, com certeza. 

“Você não quer entrar?”

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. Era uma proposta tentadora, mas seria estranho. Não sabia como agir… Estava tudo bem se encontrarem por causa deles, mas sozinhos… 

“Outro dia, Chanyeol.”

Ele apenas sorriu, mas, pela primeira vez, pareceu desapontado. 

“Tem certeza? Eu estava começando a fazer o jantar e sei que não está se alimentando bem...”

Baekhyun paralisou. Comida caseira sempre seria seu ponto fraco. E ele tinha razão, não tinham intimidade suficiente, mas ele disse a verdade. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha uma refeição decente… Que se foda.

“Só hoje.” 

**…**

Mas Park Chanyeol é insuportável, ele não entende nada sobre espaço pessoal e deveria ser mais carente do que seu próprio cachorro. Ele também é completamente _malvado,_ porque e sabe como Baekhyun se sente atraído e decide provocá-lo. Ele fala coisas ambíguas demais, que deixaria qualquer um louco. Está sempre por perto com seu cheiro amadeirado e é tentador. Mas também sorri sorrisos doces e o toca com um zelo que ninguém nunca teve. E ainda que Baekhyun quisesse abaixar a guarda, ele não consegue. Odiaria ser mais uma das conquistas do vizinho. Já estava beirando os trinta e todo esse joguinho de sedução era cansativo. Mas Park Chanyeol não parece querer _desistir._

Era mais um final de tarde calmo e chato. Baekhyun estava quase dormindo, cansado por mais uma noite em claro trabalhando. O Hobbit passava na sua televisão quando ouviu sua campainha tocar, despertando do quase cochilo. Surpreso, ele se espreguiça e vai até a porta tropeçando de sono, e quando Chanyeol lhe dá um sorriso típico, revira os olhos. Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

“Eu e o Snoop vamos dar uma volta e ele quer saber se você quer ir também. Ele tá com saudade do _hyung_ esquentadinho dele.”

Baekhyun riu soprado, não fazia muito tempo desde que se viram, e ele faz seu melhor para fingir que não se lembrava do que presenciou. Pelo modo como se vestia, supôs que deveria ter acabado de chegar da faculdade. T-shirt e calça jeans, só isso. Até as roupas mais simples ficavam perfeitas nele, era ridículo. 

“Você e suas crias, óbvio”, se apressou em corrigir. Baekhyun demorou um tempinho para responder. 

“Chanyeol, gato não sai pra passear.” 

“ _Ah_ …” 

“Mas” foi rápido, vendo o semblante de tristeza do vizinho desaparecer todinho. Baekhyun sentiu seu estômago revirar com aquilo. “Se só minha companhia valer…” 

“Oh, _Baek_ ”, ele sorriu. “É claro que vale, ele sentiu sua falta mesmo, tadinho, ‘tava até chorando pra vir aqui, acredita?” 

Baekhyun prendeu o riso, fingindo que acreditava naquela conversa fiada. Chanyeol continuou tagarelando, como era dele.

“Vai ser bom a gente caminhar, você bem que tá precisando fazer uma atividade física”, ele provocou. Baekhyun fez uma careta. Chanyeol nunca perdia a oportunidade de falar que ele era um fumante sedentário de merda. Sem a parte de falar isso de verdade, mas era basicamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, e achava um saco. 

“Achei que você tinha me convidado para levar seu cachorro pra passear, não ir para academia”, retrucou. 

“A gente pode fazer _outro_ tipo de atividade física”, piscou. Baekhyun nem percebeu quando ele tinha entrado no apartamento, mas pegou uma almofada no sofá e jogou no vizinho, que gargalhou como uma criança. Chanyeol deveria ter algum fetiche em o tirar do sério. Era gostoso quando conversavam assim, cheios de provocações. Eram raras as vezes, pelo bem saúde do Byun, mas eram repletas de significado. Às vezes, ele queria que fossem mais do que brincadeiras.

“Você pode esperar um pouco? Preciso calçar um tênis primeiro.”

O mais novo concordou, se jogando de qualquer jeito no estofado. Quando Baekhyun retorna do quarto, ele quase morre do coração. Mas entendam, Baekhyun é dramático e ele não está acostumado a ver um homem tão bonito na sua sala. Ele não está nem um pouco acostumado mesmo a ver Chanyeol e Snoop Dogg brincando com seus gatos, tão naturalmente e de um jeito tão fofo que fica simplesmente paralisado, admirando. Não que fosse estranho de acontecer, nos últimos tempos era bem comum, de verdade, mas havia algo na surpresa, em sair do quarto e deparar com a cena. Havia algo diferente agora. Porque Chanyeol não é mais _só_ seu vizinho irritante e barulhento, ele é o cara que cuida dos seus gatos quando não pode, é o cara que faz um jantar gostoso e lhe convida, o cara que sobe suas compras quando é muita coisa e que sempre lhe pergunta como vai a saúde. E ele dá alguns abraços demorados demais, não como um bom vizinho, um amigo ou irmão, como um _namorado._ E bem… Isso andava mexendo com sua cabeça. 

“Cê já tá pronto?” Chanyeol perguntou. Baekhyun só acena com a cabeça, ainda impactado. Ele se levanta, pegando Snoop Dogg pela coleira e virando-se para os gatos, agachando para ficar na altura deles. Desse jeito ele nem parecia ser um homem de quase 2 metros, assim pareceria pequeno e… ugh, muito adorável. “Tchau, pessoal!” 

Ele faz uma vozinha melosa para se despedir de seus gatos, e Baekhyun odeia quando faz isso, ainda que já tenha visto isso se repetir dezenas de vezes. _Fofo demais, que ódio._

Eles caminharam em silêncio, e quando o elevador chega, revelando um casal de jovens muito bagunçados para que não indicasse o que estavam fazendo, Chanyeol brinca: 

“Podia ser a gente, mas você não colabora...”

Baekhyun fica vermelho, mesmo sendo o mais velho ali e lhe dá um tapa sem força no braço, o que só faz com que Chanyeol se sinta vitorioso, sorrindo aberto e convencido.

**…**

Ele era um provocador de primeira, e enquanto andam pelas ruas, Baekhyun se sente muito grato pelo barulho, pela primeira vez na sua vida. Mas quando eles alcançam o parque, o silêncio fica alto demais e Chanyeol decide quebrá-lo. Ele sempre era um tagarela.

“Você deveria ir no show da minha banda sábado, _hyung”,_ ele disse como quem não quer nada. 

Baekhyun o olhou de lado, e o mais novo fingia estar distraído pelo cachorro, pelas pessoas, ainda que soubesse que evitava capturar em seus olhos. Chutou uma pedrinha no caminho antes que o respondesse.

“Te ouvir tocando _quase_ todos os dias não é suficiente pra você, não?” 

Chanyeol lhe deu uma risada, e Baekhyun se lembrou de como odiava quando ele ria: alto, expansivo, com a mania chata de lhe dar alguns tapas entre o riso. Intuitivamente se protegeu, surpreso demais que estava tão _acostumado_ com isso que antecipou o ato. Inconscientemente.

“Não é. Queria que você me visse tocando num show, acho que você iria curtir. Sou bem _gostoso_ em cima do palco.”

Dessa vez, Baekhyun quem riu alto. O baterista tinha essa noia de ficar se elogiando, como um grande exibicionista, e era tão idiota, mas era tão ele… O olhou como se não entendesse o motivo da graça, seu rosto ostentava um sorrisinho de lado que dizia o quanto gostava de provocá-lo.

“Você sabe que eu iria _odiar._ Quer que eu vá até um show _apenas_ para te achar gostoso?”

“Eu _sou_ gostoso, você não precisa achar nada.”, ele brincou. O vizinho olhou para si com aqueles sorrisos sacanas que sempre tinha. Quando ele sorria assim, era difícil pensar direito. “Mas sei bem o que pensa...”

“Que é um idiota, isso sim.”

“Isso _também_.” 

Chanyeol o abraçou pelos ombros enquanto andavam. Era um toque simples, quase que inocente, mas deixava seu corpo queimando, só por ser ele. 

“Sei que você não gosta do meu _som_ ”, ele começa. “Mas não pode fazer um esforcinho? Por mim? Quero você lá.”

Baekhyun virou para ver seu rosto, e lado a lado, eles estavam muito próximos, mesmo com toda diferença de altura. Dava pra ver a pintinha que ele tinha na ponta do nariz e como os cílios dele eram longos. A boca dele era naturalmente vermelha, sempre parecia muito macia. Ficou em silêncio. Não saberia dizer não, porque sem ao menos notar, gostava mais de Chanyeol do que o recomendável para sua saúde. E seria doloroso que ele não gostasse de volta. Ele o deixava tão confuso.

“Tudo bem, mas você vai precisar me recompensar.”

Chanyeol sorriu ambíguo, e Baekhyun quis correr porque sabia exatamente o que pensava. Ele cutucou seu braço e se aproximou demais, de propósito, a boca tão próxima do seu ouvido que seu hálito quente parecia um beijo.

“Faço qualquer coisa que me pedir.”

Baekhyun estremeceu, sentindo o corpo ferver porque ele achava muito injusto que aquele desgraçado tivesse tanto poder sobre si. Eram esses momentos que o deixava louco, deveria haver algo ali mais do que só um desejo reprimido… 

Tinham vivido tantas coisas juntos, e era tão angustiante que esperar que ele o chamasse para um encontro. Um dia se sentiu tão sozinho e foi com o rabinho entre as pernas pedir companhia pro vizinho, sendo recebido por ele com seu sorriso sincero, corpo quente e mãos habilidosas com os acordes no violão. Naquela noite, Chanyeol tocou _Magic_ do Coldplay e zelou seu sono intranquilo como um guardião quando dividiram a mesma cama. Sabia que eles não tinham esse tipo de relação, na época nem tinham tanta intimidade assim, mas o vizinho lhe deixava a vontade, e vez ou outra a mente sempre vagava para ali, para a realidade que estavam apaixonados. 

Mas nessa realidade, Baekhyun ainda se recupera de um término traumático e Chanyeol ainda não tinha percebido nada de diferente na sua necessidade de fazer o outro _feliz_ . Enquanto andavam, as mãos se esbarravam, quase que como ímãs, e Baekhyun se perguntou como seria as entrelaçar de uma vez, como seria se andassem de mão dadas. Olhou para o mais novo e ele lhe sorriu, mas hesitou antes de pegar a mão dele e acabou desistindo no processo. Não podiam. Ele estava magoado e Chanyeol não o via como nada mais do que um amigo, ainda que demorasse em seus traços, mesmo que fosse carinhoso _demais_ e vivesse o provocando. Era complicado… Acabou o dando um sorriso doce, sincero. O sol pintava o rosto de Chanyeol como uma aquarela enquanto falava sobre alguma coisa sobre música que nunca entenderia, e quando ele juntou as suas mãos, Baekhyun teve certeza que não tinha preparação nenhuma para sábado. Estava fodido.

**...**

Chanyeol era realmente gostoso no palco. Honestamente, era bem mais que isso. Era irresistível. Ele tinha uma desenvoltura com o instrumento e uma agilidade que daria inveja a qualquer baterista super famoso. 

Era um repuxar dos lábios. Uma expressão séria que se desmanchava num sorriso diferente de todos que já tinha visto. Os braços definidos, a regata preta simplíssima, o cabelo longo pregado na testa. Tudo. Com ele no palco não conseguia desviar o olhar para lugar nenhum. E quando o show terminou, Chanyeol correu para o encontrar no bar. Tinha ido sozinho, e mesmo que o vizinho tivesse a boa companhia de seus colegas de banda, deu um jeito de desvencilhar deles. Não queria que se sentisse _só._

“O que achou?”, ele perguntou animado. Ainda suava e seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, como se tivesse acabado de fazer sexo. Baekhyun repreendeu o pensamento. 

“Eu gostei”, desconversou. Chanyeol pareceu um pouco decepcionado com a resposta, mas não tinha coragem de dizer que nem saberia nomear a música que cantaram, distraído demais pensando em como era bonito. Ele era convencido e usaria isso contra si.

“ _Uau, Chanyeol! Você realmente é o melhor baterista do mundo. E também o mais gostoso.”_

Baekhyun riu, dando um gole de sua cerveja. Eles estavam em pé numa parte mais quieta do bar, e ainda dava pra ouvir outra banda se apresentando. 

“Esse sou eu?”

“Sim.”

“Eu nunca falaria que você é o melhor baterista do mundo”, alfinetou. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, desacreditado e com um risinho pretensioso surgindo no rosto. 

“Mas sou o mais gostoso, né?”

“Sem comentários.”

“Vou entender como um sim.”

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, como sempre. E o Park só continuou tagarelando sobre algum assunto que não entendia muito, mas parecia interessante demais porque era interessante para ele. _No diggity_ começou a tocar e Baekhyun se sentiu tonto, e não era só o álcool. Lembrou do dia que apareceu na porta dele irritado. Os olhos de Chanyeol brilhavam mais do que os holofotes do palco, e ele puxou sua mão, as enlaçando e despertando uma corrente elétrica por cada célula de seu corpo. 

“Dança essa comigo, hyung,” pediu, o corpo mexendo no ritmo da música. 

“Eu não danço,” desconversou, tímido. Chanyeol não se deu por vencido e o toque da sua mão na sua acelerava seu coração. Era tão quente quanto imaginou. 

“Para de agir como um chato,” alfinetou risonho, e Baekhyun revirou os olhos. “É simples, só me olha.” 

Baekhyun não soube se ele estava brincando, ou se realmente não era o melhor dos dançarinos, mas o vizinho se mexia desengonçado, e todo mundo na pista começa a rir e ele tem um sorriso no canto dos lábios que faz com que sinta borboletas no estômago. Chanyeol desfez o laço das suas mãos e começou a dançar em torno de si, ele fechou seus olhos e apertava os lábios entre os dentes, sentindo a música, entregue. Baekhyun consegue sentir o sangue correr nas veias, mas Chanyeol fica a centímetros do seu corpo mas nunca o toca e a ânsia de proximidade é insuportável. Acaba se rendendo. Um passo pra direita, um pra esquerda. 

“Só curte a música, Baek,” ele diz, próximo demais do seu ouvido, e um arrepio percorre seu corpo todinho. Ele segurou em sua mão, e o rodopiou de uma forma divertida, como um convite para se soltar mais. Chanyeol parecia ser o tipo de cara que tem um monte de talentos escondidos. Sua mente pervertida se deixou levar para um lugar onde ele era muito bom metendo, muito bom mesmo. 

As luzes piscavam em tons de vermelho e não demorou dois segundos para que seus olhares se encontrassem. Seus pés eram desajeitados, mas se aproximaram como se já soubessem o caminho de cor. Não disse nada, apenas seguiu o ritmo da música e deixou-se levar. Chanyeol não sabia se Baekhyun gostaria desse tipo de contato, mas continuou dançando timidamente até que se aproximasse mais e mais e mais. Perto assim, Baekhyun notou que a diferença de altura entre eles conseguia ser ridícula. Quando Baekhyun se aproximou mais um pouco, Chanyeol só queria tocá-lo de uma vez, mas o menor gostava de provocar e fugia de seu contato para deixá-lo ainda mais louco. Ele se aproximava e os dois se encontravam pele com pele, um fio eletrizante percorria seu corpo inteiro, repleto de sensações ímpares e boas demais.

“Por que foge de mim?” perguntou, a voz rouca e arranhada sobre o som ritmado. Nos seus lábios brincava um sorriso um pouco sacana demais. Ele segurou sua cintura, e estremeceu um pouco, o corpo pulsando. Chanyeol era cruel. 

“Não fujo de você,” rebateu, na defensiva, mas seus olhos diziam como estava abalado. 

Chanyeol o ignorou, rindo convencido. Sabia que era mentira e não tinha resposta pra isso. O menor rodava, balançava de um lado pro outro. Seus olhos eram como de um felino, e estava tão envolvido, atraído. Chanyeol o encarava como ninguém havia encarado antes. O músico se perguntou se havia algo que Byun Baekhyun não conseguia fazer perfeitamente, o que escondia por trás daquela postura indiferente… Seu corpo balançava naturalmente ao ritmo. Tudo aquilo era novo e quente, e Baekhyun queria tanto se render. Ele pingava suor, os cabelos estavam colados na testa, porém não se importava mais com nada, estava totalmente enfeitiçado naquele momento. Às vezes fechava os olhos e jogava o corpo pra trás, sorrindo porque era a primeira vez em muito tempo que se sentia livre assim. E quando Chanyeol sorriu, percebeu que, talvez, fosse tarde mais para se fugir dele. Já estava rendido, no olho do furacão. E mesmo de olhos fechados, sentia que Chanyeol continuava a fitá-lo e queimava sob seu olhar. 

“Odeio você”, resmungou, fraco. Chanyeol apertou sua cintura com força e sua boca ficou seca. Precisava de mais uma cerveja. E quando chegaram no bar, concluiu que realmente estar com ele era como a cada segundo descobrir um tesouro perdido. Sério. Ele era quente, bonito e demasiadamente amável. Suas mãos grandes seguravam a cerveja com uma firmeza tão grande que era fascinante. Todas pequenas coisas feitas por Chanyeol tinham um impacto gigante no seu corpo carente, sua cabeça maquinava mil maneiras de roubar um beijo. Roubar um beijo? Merda. A vida inteira Baekhyun imaginou que seria impossível ficar duro apenas com simples contatos, mas Chanyeol seria a prova viva que estava errado sobre muitas coisas. Ao se afastar, seu olhar era fixo, como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, naquele instante havia somente Park Chanyeol e todo resto desaparece. Havia apenas os dois num jogo intenso de sedução, seus olhos brilhantes e fixos apesar das luzes que cegam, mesmo quando a luz sumia por 1 segundo, sabiam que estariam olhando um para o outro, num diálogo silencioso e intenso. 

“Caralho.” Baekhyun comentou, olhando seu celular que já marcava que era muito mais que duas da manhã. “Eu não percebi o tempo passar.”

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo também, e Baekhyun passou tempo demais analisando como os lábios ficaram brilhosos com a saliva que a língua lentamente espalhou por ali. Queria beijá-lo. Muito mesmo.

“Você tá me olhando de um jeito diferente.”

Ele comentou, olhando-o de soslaio, tomando mais um gole da cerveja gelada e querendo o provocar, como se não fosse exatamente isso que tinha feito a noite inteira. Tinha esbarrado nele, tocado a mão nas coxas do Byun, e até mesmo o encarou com os lábios presos entre os dentes branquinhos, realmente de um jeito baixo e provocativo. Park Chanyeol deveria ser um pervertido de merda que adorava ver Baekhyun morrendo por ele. 

“Estou te olhando como olhei a noite inteira.”

Respondeu, deixando um sorriso sacana escancarado porque estava cansado de fingir que não ficando duro dentro das calças e havia cerca de uma hora que só conseguia imaginar as mãos de Chanyeol na sua bunda. Estavam flertando e quando o álcool subiu e tudo começou a esquentar, se sentia pegando fogo. A voz de Chanyeol tinha o mesmo efeito de um raio de sol naquele inverno desgraçado.

“Como quem quer foder comigo?”

Baekhyun deu uma gargalhada e tomou um gole demorado de seu copo. Olhando bem nos seus olhos para responder:

“Também, Chanyeol. Mas confesso que queria fazer muito mais.”

“Então o que está impedindo? Você já viu o que posso fazer na teoria, se quiser ver na _prática.”_

Baekhyun riu, e um frio passou por sua espinha. Não tinha coragem. Não ainda. Chanyeol pareceu desapontado, mas passaram a noite inteira assim, conversando, trocando toques singelos, mas cheios de segunda intenção… Era o inferno na terra. Tinham quase se beijado dezenas de vezes, e agora deitado na sua cama, quentinho e de banho tomado, Baekhyun não consegue tirar isso da cabeça. Porque odeia dar o braço a torcer, mas se até mesmo cães e gatos poderiam ser amigos, qual o mal em se entregar ao vizinho?

Sabia que ele tinha interesse, e mesmo que ainda esteja inseguro, fazia tanto tempo que não estava com alguém. Que não transava… Não tinha nada a perder, se ele retribuísse a paixão, ótimo. Seria maravilhoso dividir esse sentimento tão gostoso com ele, mas se ele não estivesse nessa mesma _vibe_ , tudo bem, sexo também era uma delícia. Por isso, parecia completamente justificável que se colocasse de pé, sem nem se preocupar de vestir uma calça e correr até o apartamento ao lado, o coração na boca como na primeira vez que tinha feito isso. 

“Chanyeol?”

Que ironia: ele estava na porta da sua casa, com um semblante tão confuso quanto o seu. 

“Precisava falar contigo.”

“Engraçado, porque eu também precisava falar contigo.”

Baekhyun nem sabia quando tinha aberto um sorriso, mas não parecia que iria embora tão cedo. O vizinho estava com o cabelo levemente molhado e exalava um cheiro de sabonete e banho fresquinho. Por que não o beijou de uma vez mais cedo? Ele parecia um sonho, e também sorria com sinceridade. Sem pensar, chegou mais perto. 

“Sabe, Chanyeol”, quase sussurrou. “Tem esse vizinho meu que é um saco. Ele é o cara mais barulhento do mundo e tem um cachorro enorme”, Chanyeol riu e deu um passo à frente. Eles estavam quase se tocando. 

“Ele é muito chato, sério. E conversa mais que o homem da cobra, além de ter uma mania horrível de ouvir as mesmas músicas sem parar. Não entende _nada_ sobre espaço pessoal e ainda é _músico._ Mas ele é fofo. E uma vez me acalmou como ninguém tinha feito antes. E também cozinha super bem, até umas comidas fitness que acho horrível. Ele é um bom amigo, e se dá super bem com meus gatos. Pra piorar, é terrivelmente bonito, e talvez até seja o baterista mais gostoso do mundo.” Chanyeol riu, e Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar sua risada. 

“Basicamente, tem esse cara insuportável. E eu acho que sou apaixonado nele”, confessou. 

“Você acha? Porque eu tenho _certeza_ que sou apaixonado por você, Baek.” 

E do jeito que ele era tagarela, começaria a falar sem parar, mas antes que Chanyeol tivesse a oportunidade de abrir a boca, Baekhyun o calou com um beijo. Tinha gosto de pasta de dente e descoberta. Começou lento, com umas sugadas e mordidinhas discretas, mas o vizinho sorriu no meio do beijo e isso deixou Baekhyun completamente louco, puxando os fios de cabelo com afinco. Porque finalmente ele estava o beijando, finalmente podia sentir e o tocar como tinha desejado por tanto tempo. E as mãos de Chanyeol eram habilidosas em apertar todos lugares certos, arrancando suspiros e o deixando desequilibrado, com as pernas completamente bambas. 

“A gente pode ir com calma”, Chanyeol disse quando partiram o beijo. Estavam com as testas coladas e a respiração era descompassada. Baekhyun tinha um sorriso e a boquinha dele brilhava, vermelha pelo contato. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

“Outro dia”, disse entre outro beijo. Estava preso contra a porta, com as pernas firmes ao redor da cintura dele, nem sabia quando tinham ficado assim. Como o dia que o viu. Como seu sonho. Mas era muito melhor, deliciosamente perigoso. Beijou o pescoço de Chanyeol e ele apertou ainda mais sua bunda, involuntariamente gemeu. “Hoje quero te dar todos os beijos que não te dei no bar.” 

Chanyeol apenas assentiu e o carregou no colo para seu apartamento, meio desengonçado como ele era, mas sem partir o beijo, mesmo se esbarrando em algumas coisas pelo caminho. Baekhyun ria alto, e Chanyeol parecia empenhado em deixar o mais velho derretido, sugando seu pescoço, raspando com os dentes, devagarinho. Com as unhas curtas, acabou arranhando as costas dele, a mão já dentro da camiseta puída que usava. 

“Tá tão necessitado assim, Baek?”, provocou. Baekhyun revirou os olhos enquanto era posto na cama. Estava só com sua camiseta, e sua cueca denunciava como aqueles beijos tinham mexido consigo o vizinho pareceu reparar naquilo. Chanyeol jogou sua camiseta para o lado e ele se perguntou se aquilo era _real_. Se ele era real. Era impossível que Chanyeol não fosse um produto da sua mente, tão irritantemente perfeito nos mínimos detalhes. 

“Caralho, Chanyeol, já tava me esquecendo que é você insuportável.”

“‘Cê é tão mal comigo às vezes, não deve ser normal eu gostar tanto”, sorriu. 

Continuaram se beijando e se tocando. E não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem duros, ofegantes e se esfregando contra o outro. Baekhyun queria sentar nele até as pernas ficarem fracas, mas tinham todo tempo do mundo e iria aproveitar cada segundo. Tava apaixonado, completamente caidinho. Queria e iria experimentar tudo com ele, porque Chanyeol lhe deixava seguro para isso. 

Não sentia vergonha de se abrir pra ele, empinando naturalmente porque só o olhar dele o deixava louco. E teria diversas oportunidades de fazer o que quisesse com ele, mas hoje precisava o sentir dentro. Ele segurava seu quadril com força, mas não era violência, e nem quando ele meteu forte, fundo, parecia não ser o mesmo cara _bonzinho_ demais pro seu gosto. 

Ele tinha um jeito diferente, e um fôlego que era de dar inveja enquanto se movimentava, sem deixar de tocar, beijar, lamber. Chanyeol falava algumas putarias e dizia que era lindo, que era gostoso. E estavam juntos nessa, os olhos dos dois diziam muito mais do que os sons dos corpos se chocando voluptuosamente. Baekhyun mordeu seu ombro quando sentiu seu orgasmo, se sentindo mais mole ainda por ver Chanyeol sujo com seu gozo enquanto, espontaneamente, seus dedos estavam entrelaçados, ao lado do seu corpo trêmulo. Ele era lindo, e quando gemeu seu nome entre os dentes no seu ápice, soube que talvez ser barulhento demais tivesse seu lado bom. Poderia se acostumar com aquele tipo de barulho. 

**…**

Baekhyun odeia despedidas. Ainda mais quando precisava se despedir de um gatinho que cuidou para Kyungsoo durante alguns dias. Já tinha se afeiçoado ao bichano… Que crueldade ter que entregá-lo. Ele anda pelo hall de entrada do seu prédio totalmente cabisbaixo. Ele espera o elevador chegar impaciente, doido para chegar em casa _._ Apesar de tudo, tinha sido um dia bom, na verdade, estava sendo uma vida boa, mas Baekhyun não quer pensar sobre isso, ele quer tomar vinho e assistir Senhor dos Anéis na companhia de seus gatos como fazia _sempre_. E quando o elevador finalmente chega, está tão alheio que não percebe o rapaz alto lhe gritando, só percebendo o pedido dele quando é quase tarde demais. 

Ele entra no elevador e Baekhyun o observa de canto de olho. Agora, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda parecia um cara que nem tinha saído da faculdade, mas seus cabelos estavam curtos, bem cortados e o deixando mais lindo ainda, se isso era possível. Baekhyun sabia que ele era _injustamente_ muito mais do que bonito, ele tinha uma personalidade incrível e era adorável de verdade, como poucas pessoas que tinha conhecido. Ele tinha um sorriso cheio de dentes, nunca falha em lhe ouvir, e o cheiro dele era forte, gostoso e característico. 

“Quase me deixou do lado de fora.”

“Você sempre chega correndo assim.”

“Gosto de ver sua cara de surpresa quando me vê, amor.” 

Baekhyun o abraça, e quando percebe que não tinha apertado nenhum botão no painel para descerem, acaba rindo alto. Chanyeol apenas lhe beija a nuca, como sempre fazia, e quando a porta se abre, naquele corredor familiar, ele se sente feliz e amado. Porque não havia nada de bom em ter um vizinho como aquele, e naqueles corredores tinha feito outras memórias tão especiais que nem seu desafeto por cães as estragaria. Quando eles se despedem aos beijos, e Baekhyun se esgueira pela porta, a fechando com um chute, ele vê Gandalf e Van Gogh brincando, como sempre. 

“Acho que tô amando.”

Como se os gatos conseguissem entender sua confissão... Não tinha falado as três palavrinhas para o namorado, mas estava com elas na ponta da língua, e quando decidiu adotar um novo gatinho, tinha decidido que faria ser dos dois, e aquele bichinho seria a primeira de muitas coisas que compartilhariam.


End file.
